Bedrooms, Bitches and Berets
by x404notfoundx
Summary: Curiosity and a heated argument lead to unexpected results. Kitty and Harmony one shot.


In the course of trying to write a new Max and Caroline adventure, update SWAG and Lucy I just started shipping Harmony and Kitty. Then while watching T.V. this one shot came out. I kinda ship them now….anyone else?

-Because of Feels-

After excusing herself from Beth's room Kitty couldn't help but roam the Fabray-Berry household. It was about the size of half of hers but it felt so much fuller. She stopped and admired the old photographs on their wall. They weren't half as garish as other homes, stuck in some weird uninteresting angle. They were carefully placed and angled, the presentation made it less cheesy. Like some professional chronicled their growth as a family over time through them. She ran her fingers along the edges of a sturdy drawer and opened it. Inside were old mother's day cards and horribly drawn portraits of their family from youth.

_Dearest mommy and mother,_

_I am who I am today because of you._

_Love Harmony Fabray-Berry _

She couldn't help the involuntary eye roll that followed. She was even over-dramatic then. A few more steps and she found herself outside Harmony's door. She had a few minutes to burn before Beth came calling so she slipped into Harmony's room. It was just like she imagined, not like she imagined Harmony's room or anything. The walls were covered in old Broadway posters from _Babes on Broadway_ to _Gypsy_. In the corner was a vanity neatly arranged with various lotions, nail polishes and perfumes. She made her way over and picked up one carefully, trying not to move anything too far out of place. She sniffed the top and realized it was the same one she had smelt on her before in passing.

She placed it into its exact spot and then crossed the room. She nearly fainted at the organization of it all. Each pair of shoe was boxed off and neatly stacked away, her clothing was color coordinated and sorted by seasons. And there front and center was an army of berets. Then her eyes landed on the skirt. _The_ skirt. The red one that the breeze got carried away with one day, and flashed a hint of creamy thigh. She reached out and touched the fabric. It wasn't rough and course as she imagined, it was soft and pliable.

"What are you doing in here?"

Kitty froze. She only meant to steal a peek and now here she was, her hand caught in the proverbial cookie jar. She couldn't turn, not yet. She had to gather herself, she was Kitty after all. She turned crisply and placed on her signature smirk.

"You aren't supposed to be in here." Kitty said again her voice fading when it finally sunk in who she was speaking to. Kitty was in her room, in her realm and she felt as hopeless as she felt in the hallways at school. "Beth's room is down the hall." She said trying to keep her faux confidence.

"As if I don't know where Beth's room is?" Kitty said rolling her eyes. "If I wanted to be in Beth's room, I'd be there."

"What were you doing? Plotting on taking something out of my room to humiliate me?" Her question was more of a query then accusation. She wanted to know if she had to be prepared for anything come Monday.

"Possibly, a pair of those cotton bloomers I saw in your draw would be hysterical on the flag pole."

Harmony grimaced and slowly crossed the room placing down her bag. "Well you know what, this is my home and I shouldn't be belittled in it. So you can do whatever you want, just leave." She took off her beret and flung it to her bed. After shaking out her hair a bit she turned her back to Kitty and sat in her large window seal, her knees bent to her chest.

Kitty turned and watched her sit, her blueish green eyes still on her from the windows reflection.

"Why do you hate me?"

Kitty looked away and grinned. "Because you make it so damn easy Harmony. You are everywhere, in every club, buzzing around the school like a god damn Disney princess and it annoys me."

Kitty stepped a bit closer. "You know what really annoys me though, is that you've yet to learn your place. Despite me reminding you every day. You still come back for more; I swear there would be two things that survived the apocalypse. Roaches and Harmony Fabray-Berry."

Harmony had taken enough; she whipped her head in Kitty's direction. "Well you know what annoys me about you?"

Kitty's eyes widened in surprise. "Enlighten me Fabray."

"Your blatant disregard for other's feelings."

Kitty scoffed and gestured for Harmony to continue, a half amused smirk on her face.

"The way you walk around the school with that pathetic entitled swagger." Harmony paused and stood suddenly too enraged to pull back. "You think running those halls at that school is the end? You think you can extend that type of behavior into an everyday work environment. You get enjoyment out of ruining people's days and I'm not sure if it's not some kind of serious mental illness…"

She stepped a bit closer and pointed squarely at Kitty, her fear all but dissolved. "…or if you're just that much of a bitch."

Kitty began to clap slowly and then picked up speed stopping abruptly. She stepped closer to Harmony her eyes locked on the dark haired girl. "Wow, I'd say that took a lot of guts but really, it doesn't have nearly the same effect in your own home." She stepped even closer. "You stood up to the big bad bully." She paused to wipe away fake tears. "How utterly heart-warming."

Harmony stood her ground and even managed to help close the distance between then. "You're not a bully you're a coward. Instead of dealing with your life, you just try to screw up everyone else's."

"So you're going to shrink me now Harmony?" Kitty said flatly. The gap in between them had closed. She was standing right in front of Harmony, who was avoiding her gaze like she was Medusa. "You are the pathetic one Harmony; because you live in this ridiculous bubble and people like me we strip away that protective little barrier and expose you to the truth. Life fucking sucks and no matter how many uplifting tunes you sing, it isn't going to change. And I can terrorize wastes of space like you and still come out on top."

Harmony stepped back and walked over to her bedroom door, her eyes downcast until she stood beside it "Well I'd rather be in my little bubble living, then as bitter and jaded as you." She looked away. "You should leave my room…now. I put up with enough of this crap at school...just go."

"Come on Harmony, I liked it when you had a bit of fight. Don't pussy out on me now." Kitty said making her way towards the door.

"You know your mother should have told you it's not very becoming of a young lady to curse so frequently." Harmony said her back pressing further into the wall in fright as Kitty continued to approach her.

"Your mother should have told you that only old men and gay guys wear suspenders."

"Jerk."

"Tight-ass." Kitty said and hadn't realized she had pushed the other girl into the wall.

Both of the girls honestly hadn't realized what position they were now in. They were so close to each other that their chest met. They stood in the silence, lips a breath apart. Harmony closed her eyes and when they fluttered open, they were met with the most dazzling green eyes that shifted into hazel. As if the green of a forest were met with autumns touch. She usually just saw pits of fire, anger, ruthless aggression. But up close, this close they looked sad. Tired even.

As much as Kitty wanted to, she couldn't look away. She noticed how her dark mahogany hair caressed her shoulders freely, bordering her luminous face. Her eye's an ocean of blue, deep and calming. So wide and clear she could nearly see her reflection in them.

They stood suspended like this, eye's locked and close. The closeness. Kitty never understood when her grandmother said the closeness was enough, until now.

She wet her lips and placed them over Harmony's. She let them linger for a moment and pulled back with a soft smack. She would have laughed at the expression on Harmony's face, had she not felt her own face twist into surprise as well.

Harmony was paralyzed. She didn't know what was going on and she would have fled if she had feeling in her legs. She almost thought of yelling, but her voice escaped her. Kitty had just kissed her. Kitty. The girl who tortured her to no ends. The girl who made fun of her and humiliated her on every turn. And even then, all she could think about was how incredibly soft her lips were. Kitty stirred and Harmony stood helplessly by, while she watched her hand reach over and close her cracked door with a soft click.

Kitty hadn't honestly understood what had come over her. She'd like to think her hand had a mind of its own but she knew that wasn't true. She closed the door because she didn't want anyone to amble by and see what she was about to do next.

She shifted and captured Harmony's lips again softly. Then again, and again. And even she was slightly taken aback when she felt Harmony's lips begin to return the lucky pressure. The kisses began to pick up intensity and lingered longer than before.

Harmony felt something rising in between them. The kisses were still soft, but they were strong and she suddenly felt her lips parted by a soft fleshy intruder. She had never kissed anyone before. Ever. She only fell in line so easily because she had, in her mind, the ability to do anything right. Only she wasn't acting out of studying, it was something naturally propelling her to move her head this way, or place her lips the other. And it was that same instinct that brought her arms up and around Kitty's neck.

Kitty felt the weight of her arms on her shoulders and swooped in close raising both hands to cup either side of her chin. She rolled her tongue and was surprised to hear a slight moan escape Harmony's lips. She pulled back; her lips still attached to Harmony's, just far away enough to speak.

"Harmony…"

"Y-yes Kitty."

"Your hand is on my ass." She grinned and planted another kiss to the girl's lips.

Harmony began to pull it away until she felt Kitty's hand over hers gripping it in place.

"I didn't say move it."

Kitty zoomed in for another kiss but was stopped by her friend's voice in the hallway.

"Kitty? I knew you had to use the restroom but you could have warned me you were dropping the kids off at the pool. Kitty?"

"Beth." She said and shockingly leaned in to continue the kiss.

Harmony put her hands up. "Are you crazy? She's right outside the door."

The knock at her door sent Harmony into a frenzy. Kitty grabbed her arm and locked her eyes on the other girls. "Relax, do what you do best."

Harmony thought on it for a moment and then nudged past Kitty and swung the door open wildly.

"Get out of my room Kitty!"

"Or what, let me guess, you'll summon your mighty army of berets to get me." Kitty said instantly falling in line with her normal behavior.

Harmony looked at her sister standing in the door way. "Can you get your friend and tell her that her being in my room is a violation of my right's as a home owner!"

"I was only coming in here to see if you had the makings of a serial killer." Kitty motioned towards her closet. "Turns out I was right."

Beth shook her head at her friend. "I told you she would freak, let's get out of here before my mom's come up here and lose it."

Kitty put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay."

Beth turned the corner and there with the door wide open Kitty stole one more kiss. She headed towards the door but turned back, the sinister look in here eye's returning. "See you at school Fabray."

Harmony watched her close the door and then collapsed on her bed. She had no idea what just happened and she suddenly felt too drained to even begin to figure it out.

-Because of Feels-

Harmony was a wreck this morning literally. She didn't eat breakfast, the most important meal of the day, she hadn't planned out her outfit beret combo and worst of all she hadn't practiced her scales either. Her entire world had shifted with one kiss. She closed her eyes and there it was, two soft pink lips heading towards her. It was everywhere, she was everywhere and it was worse this time because she had no idea how she would treat her today. For all she knew she could have told the entire school and twisted it to make Harmony an even bigger outcast then she was yesterday.

She saw her sister first, and then Sugar and right behind them was Kitty. She tried to lose herself in the crowd of students, tried to act invisible although she felt like she had a red target painted on her back. Her sister passed her and didn't speak, neither did Sugar and then Kitty sauntered past her. She stopped by the schools water fountain with her trusted duo beside her. Harmony didn't know if it was on purpose or not but the close proximity made her want to start hyperventilating. Kitty bent and tucked her hair behind her ears, pursing her lips to drink from the water fountain. Harmony couldn't help watch the water drip past her lips, her pink tongue peeking out to lap up the remnants. Then suddenly her eyes found Harmony's and connected. She made a show of it, or at least Harmony thought she did. She wasn't sure what was going on but as quickly as the contact began it ended. And for some reason Harmony felt lost without it. She shook it off and grabbed her books trying to make a hasty exit.

Kitty watched the girl scamper off, wriggling under her scope. She enjoyed it in a way, the way her presence effected Harmony. It wasn't like before when she was horrified of her, she liked the fact that Harmony turned beat red when she saw her tongue run across her lips. A part of her wanted to track her down, corner her and elicit the same reaction up close so she could feel whatever that was yesterday. When she thought of it her stomach turned into knots. Especially when she felt her hands exploring her body. Not like some horny teenage boy, but timid soft members touching and daring themselves to travel places they ought not be or never thought they would.

"Kitty?" Sugar asked pushing her shades above her hairline. "What's been up with you today, you're quiet." She paused to wave at a boy in passing. "Are you even listening to me?"

"When have you ever said anything different Sugar?" Kitty questioned still shaking off her thoughts from Saturday. "Is it this guy, or this guy, or this guy?" Kitty said trying her best Sugar impersonation.

"Bitch." Sugar said playfully. "I'm just lost; on one hand Brian's perfection on the other Darrin's loaded." She sighed. "What is a girl to do?"

She reached out and playfully pat Beth's arm. "What about you Beth, tell me you're not going to be like the 'tease' over here."

Beth smirked. "Right now my parents are so far up my butt, I couldn't even look at a guy without being locked in a tower. I can't believe Rachel narked on me, I thought she was the cool mom."

"Well I walked through the door after curfew stood right in front of my mom and said…." Sugar puffed up her chest. "I am a grown woman capable of setting her curfew and more responsible than ever."

"_You_ talked to **Auntie Snix** like that?" Beth asked clearly skeptical.

Sugar emitted her signature laugh. "You know it! I was all 'don't get in my face'. I'm going to do what I want..." She pushed her shades back over her eyes. "When I want."

Beth smacked her lips. "Sure."

She stopped to peek around Sugar's back as if she were searching for something.

"What?" Sugar asked in confusion.

"Oh, I was just looking for Snix's Jimmy Choo sticking from your ass. I'm pretty sure that's where she left it."

Sugar linked arms with Beth and laughed as they continued on to class. They both stopped and turned to Kitty.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll catch up; I have to go grab my book out of my car. I'll catch you guys in class."

"Kk." Sugar said as her and Beth made their way down the halls, the rest of the students parting like the red sea.

Beth immediately set out to find the Sophomore literary class she knew Harmony would be in. She walked down the corridors and passed a nearly empty room. Harmony was seated in the back looking out the window. She was a pretty girl. Even when she was a bit disheveled. She liked her in moments like this, genuine moments. Not those weird over rehearsed Broadway moments she tended to have. Just her. She stood until Harmony realized she was at the door and then turned to leave as soon as she spotted her.

Harmony nearly fell out of her chair when she saw the blonde staring at her from the doorway. She was waiting, waiting for her to see her. And her sudden turn suggested that she wanted her to follow. She checked the time, 5 minutes until final bell. She bit her pen top, and then gathered her things heading towards the door. She peeked left and then right then spotted her turning another corner. She was heading towards the library. Harmony kept a slow pace behind her; the crowd growing narrower as the bell approached. She saw her walk past the library and the Rec room then she lost her. The final bell rang and Harmony nearly fainted. Her perfect attendance was just shot to hell for this period. Normally the bell would have made her retreat, but the thought of where Kitty was going quelled that angel on her shoulder. She passed an open door and felt something grab her. She was then pulled into an impossibly tight closet with one gorgeous blonde.

"Are you following me Fabray?" Kitty questioned her arms propped over Harmony's head.

"No." Was all she could produce in a very weak voice.

Kitty leaned closer to her, using her hand to lift up her chin. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"No."

Kitty laughed. "Is that all you're going to say?" She leaned impossibly close, so close she could fell the girls scattered breath on her face. "Well I'm going to kiss you." She whispered harshly against the others girl ear, causing her to shiver.

And then Kitty pulled back to look into her eyes and sighed. She dropped her confident act; she dropped the "seductress" roll and spoke. "Harmony…"

Harmony watched her eyes drop down and when they shot back up into hers she saw sincerity, honesty. She finally saw Kitty. No one-liners, no awful politically incorrect statements. Just Kitty and one simple request fell from her lips.

"…can I kiss you?" She asked again.


End file.
